


ღ~Sinful Sensation~ღ

by OtomeP



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Daemon Touching, F/M, Hypnotism, Lemon, M/M, Other, Romance, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeP/pseuds/OtomeP
Summary: You awake in a strange place, but one thing is clear, you cannot move and cannot see. What sensations await you?
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	ღ~Sinful Sensation~ღ

**Author's Note:**

> The following story depicts scenes of sexual intercourse and is Not Safe For Work. If you are below the age of 18, DO NOT PROCEED!
> 
> Also; there is a song that goes with this fanwork that was used as mood inspiration, but due to complications with embedding the audio might not play, the song is "In your Atmosphere - By: Tevor James Tillery" you can find it on YouTube, SoundCloud, and Spotify.

# Sinful Sensation

## Lord Diavolo x Reader

## 

You awaken in darkness...Your mind is still groggy, your skin feels cold from a draft of air, you cannot remember anything, the harder you try to remember, the more you feel your brain pulsating...Throbbing, in pain. You kept silently asking yourself where you were, and soon the panic began to set in. You start to thrash, only to hear the sounds of clashing metal reverberating your ears. You feel many rings that were cold to the touch on your fingers when you used your hands to feel for whatever was holding you in place, your wrists began to feel the sensation of something cold gripping tightly to them....They were chains. You were chained to something, you couldn't move, couldn't see, your mouth was dry, as if you had been asleep for hours. Your next move was to begin moving your legs, you noticed they were not chained like your arms were, but you could feel something soft below your legs, below your body. You adjusted slightly to lay on your side as you moved one of your legs around slowly and gently to feel what was beneath you. Soft yet silky-smooth, and luxurious sensations dance with your skin as you move your leg, it was the same sensation you felt around your eyes when you awoke. You pressed your leg down with pressure, only for it to sink into something soft and cushiony. The more you moved your leg to feel your environment, realization kicks in, what you were feeling was a large bed, complimented with satin sheets that dance with your skin the more you move around, you could feel the satin slowly embracing your skin evermore. You continued to test how much movement you had the ability to do, and discovered that the chains holding you in place were forgiving, allowing you to turn around onto your stomach. However, it was no use, regardless to your position, you were still chained to the bed, unable to free yourself from your satin coffin. You weren't quite sure why your whole body felt the same sensation your bare legs were, but it was welcoming, almost in a mocking way. Your mind was deteriorating, giving into the dark possessive nature of the satin bedding, slowly but surely.

You laid there on your stomach, hopeless, when you hear a sound of a door gently shutting behind your left ear, the sound of soft footsteps belonging to leather boots make their way closer to you, louder with each step that creeps into your safe haven and prison. You could feel and hear the sheets below you shift slightly as your mind begins to run frantic, someone is climbing onto the bed with you. You feel a warm, strong, large hand place itself onto your bare thigh, slowly making its way up to your ass, it stops there, and begins to rub circular motions onto your skin. The sensation you were feeling at this moment left your mind no room to acknowledge the reasoning behind why your entire skin was feeling the bed the same way your legs were earlier, you were given no time to realize that you had been stripped of your clothing this entire time, as the sensations possessed your mind and body more, and more. The ominous hand placed itself on your side, as another hand joins its brother on the opposite side, you feel the hands grip onto your soft skin and you begin to feel light in body, the stranger was turning you back over to lay you properly on your back. You felt the hands sensations dance with your skin as they made their way up to your face, you could sense a light tug on your eyes, as everything turned bright, you could see again.

The first thing you noticed was the stranger. Dark skin that compliments crimson hair, and enchanting golden eyes. The man you see before you is different from the men you've encountered before, you couldn't look away from his eyes, you felt drawn to them. You were in the possession of a man who reminded you of none other than a bleeding sun. There was something strange about this man, unusual, ominous...Supernatural. He smiled down at you, as you began to look at your environment for the first time, now you could finally properly see where you were. It was as your skin suggested, you were in a bedroom, chained to a bed, the chains were connected to a loop imbedded into the headboard of the bed, that allowed rotation for easier movement. The king-sized mattress was embraced with white and red satin bedding, the bed surrounded by black satin curtains coming from the ceiling above the bed, creating a canopy look. The walls of the room were stone, with unique designs carved into it, the floor, made of a beautiful and shining, black walnut wood. You noticed other furnishings, such as the pink and gold tiffany lamp on the black nightstand beside you, a round grey coffee table with golden designs to go with it, complimented with a striped chesterfield and an armchair, all sitting on top of a beautiful scarlet rug with gold trimming. You noticed the wooden door, carved with a floral design, that must be the exit to this place. Despite noticing the exit, your mind was too consumed by the sensations of your environment, that you couldn't properly think of an escape plan. There was only one thing you could do, play along until you are given a proper opening. You repeated the idea in your head over and over, that you will play along with this until you are given a window of opportunity to escape. As you repeat this in your head, your ears open to the sound of a soft, welcoming voice belonging to the stranger you had almost forgotten was there. 

"Do you like it?"

your eyes met with the bleeding suns, you opened your mouth to respond, only for a finger to be gently placed on it, hushing you into silence. The man looked at you kindly, and continued to speak.

"I've been here for a very long time, so I've had plenty of time to get this room to fit my tastes, perfect for a king, wouldn't you say?"

You didn't speak, only nodding slightly in agreement, as you glared into his ever-welcoming eyes.

"Perfect! Then it would seem I've succeeded in making this room suit me, as the future king of the Devildom, after all." 

Your eyes widened at the wording he used in his reply...."Devildom", that's what he called this place, you could have sworn you've heard that name before. It didn't take long for it to dawn on you that you had indeed heard this place name before...The Devildom, the infamous realm that was home to demons, as depicted in many ancient religious texts you've read during your time in school. How could you have forgotten? Such texts were practically beaten into your mind, with how obsessed you were with them. Not only this, but this also would mean that your captor himself, was a demon, and not just any demon, the future king of demons. Your racing thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the mans sudden laughter. 

"I see you've figured it out, and rather quickly if I do say so myself!" 

The man paused, then continued.

"You see...You've known about this place for as long as I've known about you, opening all those ancient texts, it is an open invitation for me to see and watch over you humans. Think of them as a...Magical spying glass, if you would. I must say, out of all the humans I've seen in my life, none have come even remotely close to entrancing me as you have. I am completely captivated by you." 

You opened your mouth to retaliate, only to be hushed again by his index finger.

"I think it's time to turn the tables, make things even, wouldn't you say?" 

You tried to move, to fight back, but his hands, and his chains held you in place, he has a firm grip on you. He sighed at your protesting movements. 

"Don't fight, just relax, and look into my eyes. I never lie, dear, I never hurt people, you misunderstand me, all I wish is for you to let me in. So please...Let me in. You and I are much alike, I've seen all those times you've cried yourself to sleep, feeling lonely, feeling hurt by others, even those who you trusted and loved. I will not hurt you, I will protect you...I will give you the proper love, that I've seen countless others fail to give you. If you would just let me in." 

You stopped moving, as you felt the salty, burning sensation of tears swell up in your eyes. As they fall to your cheeks, the man looks down at you, as if he was heartbroken merely by seeing your tears fall. He leans his face close to yours as you feel a warm, moist and welcoming peck clean the tears from your skin. You look into the mans eyes as he lifts his head to greet yours, you felt a longing sensation of desire ignite inside your core, you couldn't look away from him any longer. His gaze was hypnotic, his body and skin, unnaturally warm, sensations welcoming you, begging you for love. You began to want him as much as he wanted you, your mind, completely possessed by sinful sensations of desire, and he damn well knew this. Your faces creep closer together like magnets, as you both fall into a moist kiss of passion filled with longing, desire, and ecstasy. Your tongues danced together, fighting for dominance like aerial dancers and their silk fabrics. Your body heats joined together in flames of passion, his otherworldly warmth can only be assumed to be a trait, unique to that of demons, as it doesn't come close in comparison to the body heat your past human lovers have showed you. The more these sensations of passion continued to devour your senses, the more you wanted him to give you what your heart so desperately desired. As he lifts himself up away from you, his weight sinking into you, he pulls the satin sheet covering his pelvic area aside, revealing his member, throbbing with lust, it too, looked otherworldly, thus confirming your earlier assumption that this man was in fact, a demon. His cock matched his skin, up until the almost sharply-pointed tip, resembling that of a stereo-typical demon tails tip, it was almost crimson in colour, as if his own member had crawled its way out of hell itself. His shaft was lined with textures and ridges, likely used for more stimulation, so monstrous looking, so unnatural, so demonic....So desirable. Only a demons penis was so specially designed for the purpose of giving the upmost superior pleasure to its victims, and you wanted it, you wanted it so dearly. Ask and you shall receive, as the saying goes. The man took notice of your desire, and spoke.

"A Demons penis has many secrets, from the obvious design, made specifically with the idea of pleasure in mind, but it also some darker secrets...." 

His face got closer to yours, as he leaned in to whisper in your ear, hot breath warming your ears.

"It is designed to attach to the receiver, in other words, once I'm in, I cannot let you go, until I decide to let go. I'll be stuck inside you until I've decide that I've had enough. Do you still want that?"

He waited patiently for your response, you nod softly in confirmation. There was no holding back now, it was time to be the lucky receiver. He smiled at your response and positioned himself appropriately, and turned your over onto your stomach. 

His hands gently placed onto your ass, massaging circular motions into your skin, sending your nerves into a spiral. You felt something hard and pointed brush against your entrance, throbbing like a heartbeat that's pumping plasma as it enters you slowly, allowing your interior to feel every sensation, as every inch enters you. The deeper his cock went inside you, the more you felt your insides locking onto it, letting you know, that he is how trapped inside you, and only he gets to decide when to set you free. Precum began to flow into you like lava, blurring your mind in ecstasy as he begins to preform soft and gentle thrusts into you. Each movement felt calculated, as if his mind was filled with only one goal, to give you the pleasure you desired and deserved for so long. One thrust after another has sent you into a swirl of emotions, slight pain and stinging, all brushed aside by a swarm of lust, his precum worked as a sort of aphrodisiac. The more he came into you, the more sensations of pleasure you felt. Your voices echoed in the room, as you both verbally expressed your emotions to eachother, making sure you both knew how much you loved eachother. His strong hands occasionally would slap hard against your soft skin, as a means to keep you, both stimulated, and awake. The ecstasy was so intense that you felt like you could pass out at any moment. Your skin began to darken in the spots his hands gripped and slapped you, you felt your insides tie up, begging for more, but also begging for release. Your mate, however, was far from being finished with you, no matter how much your insides wanted to release themselves, you held back your throbbing interior, because you wanted to experience this moment for as long as you could despite your insides protests. You lost count as to how many times you both climaxed, you even started to wonder if this passionate scene would ever end, but you didn't mind if it continued. You quite fairly enjoyed the company, you enjoyed him being inside you, thrusting with such force, constantly keeping you both climaxing like a volcanic eruptions. Everytime he suspected you were finished, and ready to be set free, he would lure you back in with his demonic, hypnotic gaze, as well as his kisses that trail across your jawline, your lips, and body. His short demonic fangs would nibble their way into your flesh, breaking skin, and releasing plasma, but he would suck the plasma away, continuing to suck on the bite marks, thus leaving countless hickeys in their stead. Your sinful indulgence continued throughout the night, until the break of dawn, as he filled you up for the final time. His moans filled the room, as his horns and wings burst out of him as quickly as his semen bursting into you. Four black n' red bat wings and a set of black n' red horns, both accessorized with golden cuff jewelry had made their grand appearance. You felt your vision go darker as you noticed his wings slowly enveloping you inside them into an embrace, like a protective shield as he leaned in closer to you, giving you more kisses. 

The demon finally sets you free, leaving many more soft kisses along your neck. You didn't want this relationship to end here, so you turned yourself over to where he was laying on the satin bed, and cuddled up to him, brushing your now unchained hands up along his firm abs, making their way up to his chest. You circled your index finger around his nipple, and he placed his arm firmly around your shoulder, pulling you close to him. You shared a final kiss, sealing the deal on your new eternal relationship, as you both drifted off to sleep in eachothers embrace. You were his human, his possession, his property, his betrothed, and he was yours. Your prince charming, your beloved, your demon, your desire. 

Your Diavolo.

**Author's Note:**

> The character (Lord Diavolo) depicted in this story belongs to Solmare from their "Shall We Date?" series. This is simply fanwork, and is meant for fun, nothing else. I do not claim rights to the characters depicted in this story.


End file.
